Together
by Kathampetlover
Summary: Ritsu and Mio start out as regular friends, but when new feelings start to arise in their lives, will they be able to stay friends? Or will the feelings become of something more? MioXRitsu (Some mature things in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Studying

Chapter 1 - Studying

Loud footsteps could be heard before the classroom door slid open. Almost all the class looked to the loud noise to see Ritsu. Mio snickered at the appeal of Ritsu. Her school outfit was a little off-centered and her tie was loosely tied. Her hair looked tangled and frizzy, indicating she just got up. Ritsu slowly walked to her desk, which was in front of Mio.

"Hey..." she said softly, seeming a little annoyed.

"Morning!" Mio said, with a little snicker. "Here, let me help you with your attire."

Ritsu looked down and nervously put her hand behind her head as she gave Mio a nervous, but yet calming 'Thank you' smile. She moved to Mio as she stood up to tie her tie tighter, and center Ritsu's shirt more. After she was done, Mio stepped back and reached in her bag and got out a brush and gave it to Ritsu.

"Thanks Mio." Ritsu said, taking the brush and brushed her hair.

Mio crossed her arms. "Now...what would you have done if I wasn't here?" she joked.

Ritsu looked up to Mio as she struggled to get a knot out and shrugged her shoulders.

Mio smirked as she went behind Ritsu and grabbed the brush. "Oh really?" she said as she harshly tugged the brush down, loosening the knot. Ritsu jumped at the pain and turned to Mio.

"Miiiooo..." she wined, rubbing the back of her head.

Mio gave her a sly grin and put the brush back to her bag and sat down. Ritsu grunted as she crossed her arms and sat down on her chair. The teacher then came in and started the class.

The day soon ended and Mio started walking up the stairs to the band room. "Mio!" she heard Ritsu call. She looked down to Ritsu quickly ascending up the stairs to where she was. Once there, she put her hands to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Mio asked.

After Ritsu finally caught her breath, she looked up to her. Ritsu's pure light brown eyes looked straight into her black eyes, making Mio make a light shade of pink blush appear, but Ritsu didn't notice. "I just wanted to walk with you!" Ritsu answered, giving Mio a small smile.

Mio broke the connection of their eyes turning away. "Oh...Okay then." she said. "Well then, let's go." She said slowly starting up the next set of stairs.

"Wooo!" Ritsu exclaimed in celebration and followed Mio. "Oh, yeah...Mio?" she then said, looking to Mio.

Mio turned to her. "What is it this time?" Mio answered.

Ritsu gave Mio a some-what nervous smile. "Can we study today at your house?" she asked.

Mio gave out a small laugh. "Sure." she answered as they both stopped at the door. They both entered the room to see Azusa already there setting up her guitar. She looked up at both of them and smiled.

"Hello Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai." she then said.

"Hey Azusa." Mio said, going to her bass. Mugi and then Yui came in and we all started band practice drinking tea and eating cake.

Soon band practice was over and Ritsu and Mio was walking to Mio's house. Mio sighed as she opened her house door. "Let's go upstairs..." she said, taking off her shoes and putting on slippers. Ritsu nodded as she did the same, but just kept her socks on since she didn't have any slippers at Mio's house yet. After they did so, they went up the stairs to Mio's room and they put their bags down.

Ritsu looked over to Mio, shedding a small blush. _Man...She's so pretty._ Ritsu thought as she watched Mio get out some papers for their study 'date'. Mio then stacked up some papers and looked over to Ritsu. Quickly, Ritsu looked away, hearing Mio walk to the table.

"Ritsu? Is something the matter?" Mio then asked when she was at the table.

Ritsu calmed herself down and looked to Mio and gave her a nervous smile. "I'm fine." She said, getting up and walking to the table. Ritsu then accidentally tripped over something and fell into Mio. The two fell to the ground. The two then looked into each other's eyes and both grew beet red. "I-I'm sorry." Ritsu said, quickly getting off of Mio.

The two looked away from each other and tried to calm down. After a huge moment of silence, they calmed down and started studying.


	2. Chapter 2: New Feelings

Chapter 2: New Feelings

Morning struck as Mio slowly opened her eyes. A flash of her dream came back to her as she sat up on her bed. It was of Ritsu, looking desperate towards her...But then at some points she was sad. _What was it about? Why was she sad?_ Mio thought as she started to dress into her school clothes. She quickly brushed her hair and went downstairs.

Mio grabbed a bowl of cereal, remembering last night with Ritsu. _She has such beautiful eyes..._ she thought. She then caught herself. _Why do I feel this way? Is it because...because...I...I like her?_

* * *

Ritsu woke up as she turned to her side. _Mio..._ she thought as she slowly got up. She couldn't get Mio's beautiful face out of her head. _She's so beautiful..._ she thought changing into her school uniform. She sighed as she brushed her hair and made sure everything was worn the right way and went downstairs to eat a piece of bread and jam.

She couldn't keep in her glee, but there was a small part of her that felt stupidly guilty. Why did she have to trip? Why did she have to be so clumsy? But then again, if it weren't for her to be clumsy, she wouldn't have been able to see Mio's pretty face and kind black eyes.

* * *

Mio entered the schoolroom and looked over to Ritsu's empty desk. _Good…She's not here yet._ she thought as she set down her bag on top of her desk.

Yui looked back to Mio and smiled. "Morning Mio-chan!" she said cheerfully.

Mio looked up and gave her a small smile. "Morning Yui." The door slid open and Mio looked over to it. Right away her eyes widened as her face grew light pink as she looked to Ritsu. Ritsu then, almost automatically, looked over to Mio. Mio quickly looked away to her desk and sat down nervously.

Ritsu sighed. _I knew it…She hates me…_ Ritsu thought, feeling a small pain in her chest. She slowly walked to her desk. Right when she was at Mio's desk, Mio looked up and smiled to her. This caught her off guard, and she automatically grew red.

"Morning Ritsu!" Mio said gleefully.

_This is the side of Mio that only I can see._ Ritsu thought as she smiled as well. "Morning!" She said, giving a piece sign to Mio. She then sat down and turned to Mio. "Thanks for last night! I feel like I can't fail this test!" she said, deciding not to talk about anything else.

Mio somewhat tilted her head and smiled. "No problem!" she chirped.

Class soon started as the teacher handed out the test and the day then seemed to fly by for the two. Ritsu hummed out of her last class. _No band practice today…_ she thought as she left the school.

"Ritsu! Wait up!" Ritsu heard from behind her. She turned to see Mio running to her. Ritsu put her hand on her hip and waited for her. Mio then caught up and smiled. "Thanks for waiting." She then said.

"No problem...What's up?" Ritsu then replied.

"I was wondering…if you were free this weekend?" Mio said, somewhat nervous.

Ritsu thought for a second. _What's going on…why does she - Wait._ She thought, surveying Mio's face. _Is she…blushing?!_ Ritsu was amazed. Mio was blushing! Was it because she liked her as well? Ritsu didn't know, but she answered quickly before Mio would become suspicious. "I'm free…Why?" she asked.

"Oh…I don't know. There's this movie I want to watch…and I was wondering if you wanted to tag…along?" Mio said, blushing a little more. _What am I doing? This is crazy!_ Mio thought as she awaited an answer.

Ritsu thought again, reviewing her weekend schedule and then smiled. "Alright…what time is the best for you?" Ritsu then said.

"Let's go around lunch time…" Mio answered. The two agreed and walked home together. _I can't believe I'm doing this…But I have to understand my feelings more clearer._ Mio thought. When the two had to separate, they waved to each other. "Remember, noon!" Mio jokingly reminded Ritsu.

"Yeah, yeah." Ritsu said, somewhat cockily. She then smiled and waved Mio goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Movie

Kathampetlover (Kat): Hey guys! Before I start chapter three, I have a few things to say. First, I do not own K-On! or their characters! Second, I thank all of my viewers who are still reading! Third, please review! I would love to know how I'm doing so far! Thanks! Now on to the chapter...

Chapter 3: The Movie

It was the next day already and Ritsu gleefully sprung out of her bed. She already was lightly blushing thinking of the day she was going to spend with Mio. _I can't believe this is happening! It's almost moving too fast!_ Ritsu thought as she put on a light orange t-shirt and blue jeans. She then slipped on some white socks and then brushed her hair. She then went downstairs and ate breakfast.

* * *

Mio slowly got ready for the day. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She thought as she got on a nice tan shirt and light blue jeans. She slipped on white socks and put on her slippers to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

**Noon:**

Mio sighed as she put her headphones and cell phone in a small bag and made sure to put her wallet with money in it. She smiled as she closed her bag and left the house. She sighed and went to their meeting place; the fountain at the plaza. It seemed to have a shorter distance than usual, as seeming Mio got there in almost record time.

Mio then got caught off guard. _Ritsu?!_ she thought, looking to the fountain to see Ritsu sitting on the edge of the fountain. Ritsu then looked over to Mio and gave her a smile and a wave. "Mio!" she called her over.

Mio walked to her and smiled. "Hey." she said. A noise then came across the two, the sound of two rumbling tummies. They looked to each other nervously, but then laughed about it. "Hungry?"

"You bet!" Ritsu said. Mio slightly smiled and the two walked to a restaurant near the movie theater. The two ordered and ate. Ritsu was finished first and then waited for Mio so the two could walk to the movie theater. When the two got there, Mio ordered the tickets and Ritsu was about to get some money out, but Mio put her hand over Ritsu's small money pouch.

"It's on me." she said. Ritsu lightly blushed. _She's so nice!_ she thought as the two entered the theater room. "Is the center area good?" she asked, pointing to the center area.

"Yeah, that's fine!" Ritsu answered_._ _I don't care where we sit__, as long as I'm with you._

The two sat down around the center just in time for the advertisements to start. Ritsu sighed. _I hate advertisements..._ she thought. After what seemed many minutes of advertisements, the movie began! _I wonder what Mio chose._ Ritsu wondered. The movie was seeming to take hours, but both didn't care. Ritsu then put her arm on the arm rest, not knowing Mio's arm was there already. She quickly removed her arm. "S-sorry." Ritsu quickly said.

Mio smiled. "It's alright." she then grabbed Ritsu's hand and put it back on the armrest. The two blushed as they quietly watched the rest of the movie.

_I can't believe it! We're holding hands!_ Ritsu thought excitingly.

_This is wrong...right?! I like - no, love my best friend!_ Mio thought, confused. The movie finally ended and the two left the movie room hand-in-hand. When they got to the movie theater, Mio quickly let go of Ritsu's hand.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked, looking worriedly to Mio.

Mio looked to Ritsu. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Mio thought as she sighed. "Ritsu...I..." Mio started, then bit her lip nervously. Ritsu tilted her head a little. "I really like you. More than a friend...And well, I guess the question is...Would you like to go out with me?" Mio asked slowly.

Ritsu's eyes widened as her thoughts raced inside her head. She almost squealed with all the glee she had. "Yes!" she said excitingly giving Mio a huge hug. Mio grew red. _I can't believe it! I'm going out with my best friend!_ she thought, hugging Ritsu tighter.

"Thank you." Mio whispered to Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled. "No, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4: Start of the Relationship

Kat: Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 4! I hope you like the story so far, and I would love it if you would review and tell me how I'm doing! I do not own K-On! or the characters! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Start of the Relationship

Morning struck of the start of the weekend. Mio yawned as she sat up on her bed. _Yesterday was great!_ she thought happily as she got dressed for the day. She went down the stairs and made breakfast eggs and toast. Then the phone rang and Mio answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Mio!" Mio widened her eyes as she noticed who it was.

"R-ritsu? What's up?" Mio asked, surprised.

"Just was wondering if you were free today! Maybe we could do some studying or homework. Something like that?" Ritsu said.

"Let me guess...You didn't finish your weekend homework yet." Mio said calmly.

"Yeeaah..." Ritsu confessed nervously.

"Some things never change." Mio smiled. "You can come over."

"Great! See you in a few minutes!" Ritsu said.

"Ritsu, wait!" Mio quickly said, but heard a click and the dial tone. _Great...I didn't mean at this minute._ she thought, quickly cleaning up some stuff. Before she knew it, the door bell rang. She went and opened the door to see Ritsu. "Hey! Come on in!" Mio greeted, leading Ritsu inside.

"Thanks!" Ritsu beamed. When inside she looked amazed at the nice clean area. "Whoa...did you clean up around here?"

"Yeah. Glad you noticed." Mio replied.

"It looks nice." Ritsu complimented as she took off her shoes. The two traveled up the stairs to Mio's room. Right when they got there, Ritsu plopped down on the floor next to the table, across where Mio sat. The two sighed as Mio opened a folder to get started.

"Alright. What do you want to do first?" Mio asked, looking up to Ritsu, who was looking straight back. Their eyes met and Mio slightly blushed. Ritsu then giggled. "Wha-what is it?" Mio stammered.

Ritsu stopped giggling and looked to her as she smiled. "It's just that...you look so cute when you blush!" Ritsu complimented.

Mio's eyes widened a little as she blushed more. _She thinks I'm...cute?_ she thought as she smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Thanks." she then replied.

Ritsu gave Mio a big giddy smile. "You're welcome!" she beamed.

Mio froze for a second as looked to her and blushed. _Man...she's so pretty._ she thought. Ritsu then noticed, and tilted her head to the side to say 'what?'. Mio smiled nervously. "It's nothing." she giggled nervously. Ritsu then smirked and leaned in close. "R-ritsu?" Mio froze as Ritsu came closer. Mio felt her warm breath on her face as her heart pounded almost a mile a minute.

Ritsu then laughed and pulled away. "Jeez Mio...Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" Ritsu joked.

Mio looked scornfully apon Ritsu. "Why you..." She quickly grabbed her and lunged forward, as the two touched lips for the first time. The two didn't want to break apart, for the moment was too wonderful. _This feeling...I can't describe it...But I like it._ Mio thought as she then broke away, after around a minute later. The two looked at each others blushing faces and the two went back to studying.

* * *

**The Next Day - At School:**

Mio walked in to school, looking over to Ritsu's seat as she lightly blush. _Last night was...amazing!_ she thought as she sat down her stuff and looked to Ritsu's empty desk. Minutes passed and it was soon time for the class to start, and Mio was getting worried. _Where is she?_ she thought. Before she knew it, the teacher started class. Mio made sure to write down anything she could.

Soon, the school day ended and Mio went to the band room. "Good afternoon, Mio-senpai!" Azusa greeted when she entered.

"Oh, hey Azusa...Did you see Ritsu today?" Mio asked, seeming a little worried.

"Hm...No, I haven't." Azusa replied. "But, if your worried, why don't you call her?"

"Good idea." Mio said, grabbing her cell phone and called Ritsu's house number.

"Hello?" someone answered. Mio recognized the voice as Ritsu's mother.

"Good afternoon! This is Mio...and I was wondering if Ritsu was okay." Mio said.

"Oh, I see. It was nice of you to call Mio. You see, Ritsu came down with a fever." Ritsu's mother replied.

Mio was shocked. _She seemed fine yesterday..._ she thought. "Okay, thanks for telling me. Is it alright if I come over after band practice?" Mio then asked.

"That would cheer her up...Just could you knock? Just in case she's sleeping."

"No problem!"

* * *

**After Band Practice:  
**  
Mio walked to Ritsu's house. _Band practice was so boring without her._ she thought as she came upon the front steps of Ritsu's house. She quietly knocked on the wooden door. Almost immediately Ritsu's mom opened the door.

"Mio, hello! Come on in!" she greeted, gesturing Mio inside. Mio took off her shoes and put on an extra pair of slippers they had to the side and looked to Ritsu's mom. The mother nodded saying it was okay to visit her, and Mio went to Ritsu's room.

When there, she knocked and opened the door slightly. "Ritsu...?" she asked quietly, "Could I come in?"

"Mio? Yeah, come on in." as soon as Mio heard Ritsu's voice, she knew she was sick! Her voice seemed a little shaky and weak with a little raspiness in it.

"Hey." Mio said quietly as she moved to Ritsu's bedside. "You alright?"

Ritsu smiled as she lightly blushed. "I'm fine. Did I miss much?"

"Just a little, but I'll catch you up when you feel better, okay?" Mio answered, leaning in to kiss Ritsu's cheek, making Ritsu blush a little more.

"What was that for?" Ritsu asked, smiling.

"Just a kiss to make you better real soon." Mio jokingly answered.

Ritsu then gave Mio a calm smile. "Well, thank you." And with that, Mio stayed for the remainder of the night to help take care of Ritsu.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Problems

Kat: Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 5! I would first like to say, thank you to all my viewers! Out of my three fanfics, this one is the most successful so far! Please feel free to review and tell me how I'm doing! Also, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me! I'm looking for beta-readers as well! Also, I do not own K-on! or the characters! Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Birthday Problems

Sunlight peeked in to awake the morning as Ritsu slowly sat up. _I feel much better._ she thought as she stretched and looked over to Mio, who was near the bed. She smiled as she lightly shook Mio awake. Mio slowly looked up to Ritsu.

"Oh...Ritsu! You're awake!" Mio said, rubbing her eyes. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Ritsu replied, leaning to Mio and kissed her on the forehead.

Mio blushed lightly as she smiled. "It was no problem." The two looked over to Ritsu's clock and shot a knowing glance to each other. They were late...very late! The two quickly rushed into their school clothes, not even caring if the two were in the same room, and dashed outside to the school. They both rushed in the room and sat down.

"We just made it!" Ritsu exclaimed before the teacher stepped in.

"Yeah. Aren't we lucky?" Mio whispered.

After the day was over, the two walked up to the band room. Everyone was already there, getting the desks aligned for their daily tea and cake. And soon enough, they just ate cake and drank tea for the whole practice. The two then walked to their houses and when they had to split, they said goodbye to each other.

Ritsu trudged into her room and looked over to her calender. _Oh no! I forgot!_ she thought as she saw that tomorrow was Mio's birthday. _I even put a huge red circle around it..._ she thought as she quickly ran around her room. _What to give her?_ she wondered as she looked around her house. After many hours, she sighed. _I have to do homework...Man, today's not my day._

Ritsu tried her hardest to get her homework done as soon as she could, but destiny was against her. When she was done, she had to go to bed. _I'll try and figure something out tomorrow._ she thought as she slowly went to sleep. The next morning arouse as Ritsu awoke and slowly looked to her clock. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed. _Oh man...I was supposed to wake up early!_ she thought as she quickly put on her school clothes and grabbed her bag and homework. She jolted out of her house to the school and rammed into the classroom.

Mio looked over and snickered. _Not again..._ she thought as she saw Ritsu's hair all tangled and frizzy. When Ritsu got to Mio's desk, she handed Ritsu her brush. "Here." she smiled.

"Thanks Mio." Ritsu said, giving Mio a nice smile. _That's it!_ she then thought, as she looked to Mio as she kept brushing her hair. "Mio?"

"Yeah?" Mio asked, looking up to her.

"Could you stay after school today?" Ritsu asked.

Mio was somewhat confused at what was happening but agreed. "Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Yeah...at the courtyard. Does that work with you?" Ritsu continued, finishing brushing her hair and handed Mio the brush.

"Yes. See you then." Mio replied, taking the brush. The day then continued slowly, but Ritsu didn't care as long as she will see Mio, she's fine! Finally the day ended as Ritsu went to the courtyard and waited at a bench.

Mio sighed as she left her classroom to the courtyard. _I wonder what this is all about..._ she wondered as she made it to the courtyard to surprisingly see Ritsu there already. Ritsu looked up, smiled and waved Mio over to her. "Hey!" Mio exclaimed when she got to Ritsu. Ritsu smiled as she gave Mio a huge bear hug.

"Happy Birthday, Mio." Ritsu softly said in Mio's ear.

Mio softly laughed. "Thanks..."

Ritsu then broke the hug and reached into her pocket to get out a small card. "Here...It's probably not that good since it was last minute." she said, giving the card to Mio.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll be fine." Mio reassured as she opened the card.

_Dear Mio,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I love you so much!_

_You're so awesome and pretty._

_Stay yourself!_

_Look up to see the next gift I have!~_

_~Ritsu_

Mio smiled as she looked up. "Tha-" she was stopped by Ritsu, who pulled her into a passionate kiss. The moment seemed to freeze time as it was.

The two broke after a while and the two blushed. "Happy Birthday." Ritsu repeated as she smiled.

"Thanks Ritsu." Mio calmly said as she pulled Ritsu into a small hug. "Thanks for making this the most perfect birthday ever."


	6. Chapter 6: Different Feelings

Kat: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 6! I do not own K-on! or the characters! I also would love to hear what you got to say about my story so far! Also, a side note, this is my first romance fanfic, so if you think I'm missing some details, please tell me through review or PM. I'm also looking for beta-readers! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Different Feelings

Many months have passed by since Mio and Ritsu started dating, six to be precise. The two really enjoyed the company of each other, but Ritsu was starting to have some new mature feelings. These were mysterious feelings to her, but she guessed what she wanted. She felt like she wanted more then just hand holding, hugging and kissing. Thankfully she had summer break to think about it. But she wasn't happy with laying on her bed all day staring at her ceiling. She sighed as she went down to the phone and dialed Mio's number.

"Hello?" Mio answered. _Man, is she the only one at her house?_ Ritsu wondered.

"Hey Mio, it's me, Ritsu!" Ritsu replied.

"Oh, hey Ritsu! What's up?" Mio chirped, seeming that Ritsu's voice cheered her up from a bad day.

"Just was wondering how you are doing...and how your summer's doing...And I missed you." Ritsu babbled on.

"Aww~" Mio said. "I missed you too..."

Ritsu blushed a little. "So, are you free today?"

"Yes. Want to come over?" Mio answered.

"You could come to my house...My parents are out and it's a somewhat payback for having me over at your house so many times." Ritsu volunteered.

"Oh, okay." Mio responded. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay! See you then!" Ritsu ended and before long, Ritsu heard knocking at the door. She hummed as she went to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Mio greeted, walking inside and taking off her shoes.

"Hi!" Ritsu replied, leading Mio to her room after she put on an extra pair of slippers. She closed the door in back of her.

"So...what do you want to do?" Mio wondered, turning to her. Ritsu couldn't respond. It was like something was forcing her not to speak. Mio tilted her head a little and her face grew worried. "Ritsu?"

"S-sorry..." Ritsu stammered, growing a slight red in her cheeks. She decided to make gestures to answer the question and walked over to Mio and grabbed her into a hug.

"Ritsu? What is it?" Mio asked, putting her hand on top of Ritsu's head. Ritsu did not know how to answer, so she looked up to Mio and leaned in as the two shared a tender kiss. The kiss became more passionate as each girl wanted each other more and more. Ritsu somewhat led Mio to the bed and the two sat down.

_Is this right? I mean...I don't want to push too hard. We've been dating for six months...Maybe she's not ready._ Ritsu's thoughts jumped inside her head, but before she could stop it, she pushed Mio into a laying position, with her on top. For some reason, she couldn't stop! Her actions were acting before she could even think about it as the two's kisses became more passionate.

_What is going on? What is this...this feeling?_ Mio wondered as she rung her arms around Ritsu's neck and pulled her closer. Before even thinking about it, Ritsu's hand started at Mio's neck, and traveled slowly down to the breast area. Did she really want this? Was this the feelings that she felt? Ritsu didn't understand and couldn't get any other thoughts in her head as she started to unbutton Mio's shirt. The two's lips seemed to smack against each other as each smack became more tender and somewhat aggressive.

_What am i doing?_ Ritsu thought as she quickly broke the couple's mouths and looked into Mio's eyes. She then looked down to Mio's partially opened shirt as her eyes opened and her cheeks grew red. She quickly closed some buttons. "Sorry...sorry." Ritsu quickly said. Mio then put her hand on top of Ritsu's at the last button.

_I think I understand now...What she wanted._ Mio thought as she took Ritsu's hand into hers and brought her into another tender kiss. After a short bit, Mio broke and looked straight into Ritsu's eyes as her one side of her mouth curved up. That day, Ritsu would never forget the two words that came out of Mio's mouth. "Go ahead."

~To be continued next chapter~


End file.
